Watching you
by Jiyoka
Summary: Rin, a cold hearted girl who doesn't even understand 'love'. As Len step into her life, slowly, she change...
1. First time talking to me

**Chapter 1**

I've always been watching you, sleeping in lunch time behind the school. Your blonde hair that is short with a white bow that I think it's alive( because it move like a bunny ear!). Her sea colour eyes lighter than mine. Every time I look at her sleeping on the grass, my heart will pound like hell. I fell for her because she's not like other girls, wanting my attention. She's just… unsocial.

I look at her from my club window ( which became my daily routine). The club's name is Vocaloid. The leader is Hatsune Miku, my childhood friend. And the club members are Mikuo ( Miku's brother), Meiko ( a senior that likes to drink), Gakupo ( a samurai that's obsessed with eggplant), Kaito ( a ice-cream addict and Miku's boyfriend) and Luka ( a tuna fan and she act like our mother). All of them including me, sing everyday in the club.

I forgot! My name's Kagamine Len, also a part of Vocaloid, and I'm popular, got good grades, rich and perfect in everything. Not a single girl will refuse me, except for the blonde girl.

Now back to where I'm staring. As I went back to reality, I realize I doze off too much. The girl that I was staring is awake, staring back at me with her beautiful eyes. I blushed, oh no, what a big mistake I make. I look at her and she change her face expression. Her face became cold, emotionless, glaring at me. This is bad… what to do what to do…

" E… Hi, I'm Kagamine Len. If you sleep there, you'll catch a co-" I try to be nice, but she cut me.

" Shut up, and I hate you staring at me every time I sleep here. Don't you have anything else to do?" she said coldly.

I stare at her in her leaving form, slowly disappear. I never talk to her before, I just.. like to stare at her with her sleeping face. She looks like a sleeping beauty, my dream princess ( tell anyone that I dream of a princess like girls did, I'll kill you) I never thought that, she's that cold.

" Lenny, who are you talking to? " Miku ask in curious.

" I'm talking to myself" I glare at her. I'm in a bad mood because of my first love talking to me like that. But honestly, I feel happy that I was able to talk to her.

" Hey, have you met a girl in my class named Kagamine Rin" she ask.

" No.. Who the hell got the name as same as me?"

" It's a new girl that transfer her 2 months ago. I try to talk to her last time, but she ignore me! She's cold, unsocial and mean!" she purred.

" And the scariest part is, she looks so much like you !" she make the 'you' sounds loud. Wait, a girl that looks like me.. is she..

" Does she have blonde hair and a big white bow that looks alive? Skinny and flat chest?"

" How do you know? Did you met her?"

"… No. I saw her, not met." I said in shock.

So… her name is Kagamine Rin.. So cute!

**Rin's P.O.V**

Have you ever loved someone? What is it like to feel? Here I am, a girl that doesn't even know what her true feeling is. She thought that she will never feel the feelings of love. I'm Kagamine Rin, a cold hearted girl. People usually call me ' Snow women', just because I'm cold and heartless. I know I'm cold, but it doesn't mean that I'm heartless. It just that, I don't understand the thing that I'm thinking. I don't understand me at all. I'm weird.

I walk towards my class, still thinking why the heck that boy keep on staring at me with that face. It makes me annoyed. As I walk, everyone's eyes on me, walking aside to let me through. Did they really that scare of me?

I walk into the class and sat on my chair. I still hasn't decide with club should I enter. I stare at the sky, putting my head against the table lazily. And fell asleep.

* * *

_Sitting here alone, playing with the sand. I look around, no one wants to play with me, since I'm new here. I want to cry, I need mama now. Then, someone pat my back, I turn around, and saw pink._

_A boy with like pink colour hair, his pink colour eyes that match his hair look concern at me. He's wearing a pink and plain t-shirt with a white pant._

_" You're Rin-chan right? "_

_I nodded slowly. As I keep on staring at his beautiful eyes._

_" I'm Yuuma! Nice to meet you!" he grab my hand and shake rapidly. " From now on, you'll be my best friend!" I blush. He's kind, his warm hand still holding mine. He pull me around and play with all the things around the playground in the kindergarten. We laugh and giggle. I enjoy playing with him, my new best friend._

The bell rang and I woke up from my beautiful memories of dream with 'him'. I try my hard not to close my eyes and focus on my studies. But I can't. After I dreamed about 'him', how can I focus on anything else? I miss him.

I want to meet him again. Yuu-chan..

-End of chapter one- XD

* * *

**This is Jiyoka~ thanks for reading. I know it's short but I hope you like it. I'll try my best to release the next chapter. Please Review! XS**

**Jiyoka ;D**


	2. My horror and dark secrets

Chapter 2- Rin's P.O.V

Urghh.. Can I skip school today? I don't want to hear this teacher teaching and telling history. Seriously, I hate history. It's the key to make me sleep and get into detention! I sigh silently and notice that the teal hair girl's staring at me. I turn at her and she smile. Seriously, I want to go home NOW. I hate school.

* * *

At last! School's over! I look at my watch and... shouted " FUCK!" until some of the pass by stare at me. I'm late! I'm late! She's going to kill me! I run as fast as I could and quickly unlock my house's door. Walk I mean run into my room. I open my closet and swipe all my clothes that's hanging there aside. There, a mini closet. I open it and took the black bag, and rush towards HER 'HOUSE'.

I arrived panting, sneaking in while no one's watching. Then, a women stood there with her hands cross, glaring at me. She has short brown hair and she's wearing a red shirt with her chest expose, her shirt's half and exposing her stomach, and a short skirt. Seriously,she's wearing a type of fashion that will easily attract perverts with.. that big chest of her. Urgh, jealous~

" Rin! You're late 5 minutes!" she shouted, almost making me deaf.

" Hey! Remember I got school. Don't you remember? Master's the one that force me there!" I barked back. Which is a bad mistake. Then, she pull my ear and drag me towards a black door that's lock.

" No matter you got what you still a professional killer in our group. You are the main character here, we can't start without you!"

" I know! So stop shouting or the neighbour will hear us." I whisper.

For your information, my part time job's a killer. People pay us, the killer group named 'Vocaloid', to kill the one that they want to kill. We judge how much our customer paid us, if it's low, we'll give to the low ranking one, and the killer's Yuki, the smallest among us. Even though she's only 13 but she's good at killing. If it's very high, I will be the one who take this job. Since I'm the professional here. Hey, don't think me as a skinny and weak with flat chest girl, I'm strong.

"Rin~ glad to see you made it." master cheered.

I bow with my knee and greet my respective master, the one that save me from dead, the one that pick me up, _the one that make me strong enough to get my revenge upon my parents._ Yes, I kill my own parents with my own hands, what a dark past I have.

" I am happy to serve you, master." I grin at my master.

" Stand up, Rinny. Our meeting's going to start. " she pat my head.

" Ma-master! About the mission of spying a girl named Megurine Luka..." I stop

" Oh! The Megurine family! Any news?" she smile brightly

" No-Nothing at all. She just reading books named 'the riddle' for two months straight and eats only everything tuna. But I found out that she's dating a guy named Gakupo. I haven't get a full name. Gakupo's a samurai that obsessed with eggplant." I explain.

" Eh~ Nothing more? What about you, Meiko-chan?"

" Same here, master. I kept a closer look next time."

" Then keep up the hard work! Now, Gumi, what's today's mission?" she asked the green hair girl.

" Today's mission, highly paid from again, Kagane Rei, kill a girl named Kagami Lenka."

" Another girl broke Rei-sama's heart? Oh well, it's your job then, Rinny." master pointed at me.

I nodded and rush into the changing room. I change into a black shirt with long sleeve, a black short so I can move around easily, a black boots and a black bow on top of my head. Then, I wear my mask, black half mask that cover my upper face. The mask look almost like a cat. Gumi gave me the map of her house.

* * *

The room's decorated with cute stuff, yellow colours everywhere, and a frame of her family on her desk. She's sleeping soundly on her soft yellow bed. I want to finish it quickly and went to bed... I pull my black ribbon off and cover her mouth. Then, her eyes slowly open and darted at me. She can't shout because I cover it. Before she gets to escaping, I pull my dagger out and throw it straight to her heart.

She collapse on the ground, she looks like in pain. I pulled it out sharply and wipe it with a tissue, then untie the ribbon around her mouth. She breath heavily, panting and start to cry silently, she can't voice out because she has no energy left. Before she takes her final breath while looking at me. I smile sadly.

" I'm sorry, I'm just doing my work" then, she became pale. Seriously, I hate to kill innocence people, but do you think I have a choice? If I refuse, master's going to kill me. My heart ache as I silently jump on the roofs towards the basement. I'm sorry, please forgive my act.

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I knock the door of my sister's. It's strange, Lenka didn't wake up like usual, and she's going to be late. Mom's concern because she locked her door. Seriously, is her room always this smell?

" Lenka, we're going to be late, quickly get your ass off the bed." I shouted while banging her door.

"..."

" Lenka! I'm going to knock this stupid door down now!" I said seriously.

But still, no reply. Okay, she's getting on my nerve. I kick the door open and bang! As I walk in, my eyes darted on a girl with long blonde hair laying on the ground with.. a pool of blood. I shouted, mom and dad rush toward me. Mom fainted when she saw Lenka's body laying on the ground. Dad burst into tears while calling the ambulance and the cops. I bend down to my dear sister, and grab her hand. Tears rolling down my cheek, who did this to her? My angel looking sister...

" Lenka... I... love you. So rest in peace" I sob as I close her eyes that's open in horror. Then, her face became clam. I'm really going to miss my mother-like-sister.


	3. Talking to you even longer

Len's P.O.V

" Len.. I heard about your sister, I'm sorry"

" Lenny, are you okay?"

" Kagamine-san, your sister was a great successor. "

This was the only thing I heard all morning. Seriously, I don't want them to pity me. If it is possible, I want 'her' to calm me now. As the bell rang, I quickly pack my bag and rush to the clubroom. When I open, no one there, just the wind's voice blowing gently. Seriously, I should advise Miku to close the window.

I look out and there, as usual, the blonde hair girl's there. But she's not sleeping, but sitting there under the tree. And I saw something shinning on her cheek. Is she crying? Without even noticing, I jump out of the window and walk towards her.

" He-hey, are you okay?" I ask as coolly as I could. She look at me with her aquamarine eyes and look away, trying to wipe of her tears.

" Why do you care?" she look up at me again, but this time, as cold as usual.

" E..Eh, I though you're crying…"

" Now do you see any tears here?"

" Ah… No.."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" Can you go back to your clubroom.?"

" Ah, eh.. sorry." As I was walking towards back, she tug my shirt, and I blush.

" Ye-Yes..?" I could feel the heat rising.

" …Do you know Kagamine Lenka?" that surprise me. How does she know my sister?

" Eh.. How do yo-"

" Because you and her look alike" she look down

" Eh.. Really? Eh.. I'm her brother" Seriously Len, stop with the 'eh' and 'ah'

I hate myself, F.M.L. Be cool Len!

Rin's P.O.V

" Eh… Really? Eh… I'm her brother" Oh, that's why.

Why he didn't feel sad or anger? Someone killed his sister how can he be so calm? Why isn't he taking revenge? Aren't humans suppose to be like that? Cruel, Evil, Selfish, and greedy.

" Why are you so calm about your sister's death? I mean, her body show's that she's been murdered." Shit, I take it back I take it back!

" How do you know?" his eyes darted at me.

" It's all over the neighborhood." I lied.

"Oh, really? I shouldn't be calm?"

" You should feel like killing the murderer. Humans all like that, lost their mind when someone they love being killed."

" …"

"…"

" I won't and will never fell like that." My eyes darted. He is the first human that I met think like that… Let me test you then.

" Why?"

" Eh… Because it's a waste of time." Wha-what the hell did he said?

" You're not sad?"

" Nope, no use sobbing all the time"

" If.."

" Mmm?" he sat beside me smiling.

" The person that killed your sister is.."

" Go on..?"

" … in front of you?"

Len's P.O.V

" …in front of you?"

Wait, what? Okay calm down mind, this is the first time we talk this long and I'm happy, thanks to you sister! But why she's talking about you? And.. what the fuck was she saying just now?

" You.. gotta be kidding me?" I darted my eyes on her.

" …"

Rin's P.O.V

" You.. gotta be kidding me?" no, I'm not kidding.

"…"

"if…"

That's right, hit me..

" ..it's really you.."

Shout at me…

" Then…I'll.."

.. hate me…

" … make you date with me. It's my revenge."

Just like hi-.. wait.. WHAT? DA-

" What? Da-date?"

" Yup" he smile.

".."

"…"

" Bu-but I'm sure it's not really you right Kagamine-san! "

" …"

" I'm just joking! Ahahaa.."

"…"

"… ha…?"

".. Kagamine Rin. The name's Kagamine Rin."

This guy isn't so bad. I mean, he doesn't even care to takes revenge... Okay, for the RinxLen fans, sorry to disappoint you but remember this carefully. ... The one that I love.. is forever _him_... I'll fill that up about 'him' later.

" So... nice to meet you? I'm Kagamine Len. Call me Len. Cool! We have the same family name! Are you, you know, like my long lo-"

" I rather die than being your twin sister."

" Hey, don't read my mind!"

" It's natural instinct"

" How can you like.. six sense! Are you a superwomen or something?"

" You read too much comics, dumb-ass. Shut up with those nonsense before I flatten you with my road roller."

" Eh! You have a road roller?"

"... Can I kill you?"

" Eh... No? Well, if you ki-"

" I'm going back to class"

" He- Hey! Like I said, stop reading my mind!"

I ignore him and walk away, silently chuckle about how cute he act.. Wait, did I said cute? That's it, I'm taking it back.

.

.

.

.

.

Where am I going again?

* * *

**so... How is it? I know it's short but I'm kinda into something right now so I'm going to update the next chapter a little bit late. **

**To Hugga Star and Clavemien Nigra Rosa.**

**Thanks for reading and review.**

**And..I'm not really good at writing story so... please review and give me some **


	4. My new brother!

**Hey, this is Jiyoka~ Well, since that I'm so damn bored, I update it early. Hope you like it. Oh and, bonus play~**

**Who is Rin's Master?**

**Please give your answer at the review~ I'll give you the real answer in... I don't know which chapter should I put..**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rin's P.O.V

" I'm here..." I mumble as I bang the door hard. Every member's eyes stare at me for a while and got back to their work.

" Ah~ Rinny! You're here earlier than I expect! Didn't you have school today?" my loveable and adorable master sang. ( I'm not in love with her okay? No Yuri, sorry)

" I skip school today because I heard from Gumi that I have a mission this evening. How are you, master?" I bow.

" Fiiiiinnneee~ I'm really in a good mode today because someone ask me to date him tonight. My new boyfriend!" she cheered.

" But be careful, master, because I'm..." I stop, scared to finish my words.

" It'll be fine Rinny. How can that idiot act like cute and adorable boy harm me? But if he did, I'm sure you'll come and rescue me like that time."

" Even though I shouldn't save you master. Since you're stronger than-"

" Oh shush! If you hasn't do that, my identity will be expose! Well...I'll kill him.." she scratch her cheek.

" Ah..ah... I-I'm.. Thanks" I blush ( I can blush even though I'm cold, okay? so don't be surprise)

" But really! You look realllly handsome and cool back there! With your mask and act like a boy, you almost make me fell for you!" she laugh

" ... Thanks again master. But I want to ask, what is my mission?"

" Oh yah! Change topic! Here!" she grin and push a boy that she's been hugging all along the chat ( I didn't see him there)

" ? Master , what's with this boy?"

" Your mission here's from me! Take care of this new dog that I found this morning, he's so damn cute!"

" Eh..eh.."

A boy that looks about age 13 came running towards her. She pat the boy's head and he smile at her. His shirt and pant are torn, dirty and his red hair's messy. When I saw master pat him, I can feel that I'm jealous of him. Master usually only pat me...

" I have done some research about him. He's name is Kasane Ted. His sister, Kasane Teto, tried to kill him and herself because of mental problem. You can say Ted-chan ran away from home."

" And...?"

" You need to take care of this child the whole life~" Wait what?

" Master! I'm sorry but I don't have time to play with ki-"

" Rinny Rinny Rinny, you dare to tune up your voice at me?" she glare at me. This is not good.

"..."

" Rinny?" she use her sweet voice that's sound deadly too. Urgh.. bad luck

" ... I-I'm sorry... Master, I'll take care of him.." I whisper and my voice's shaking... Than, someone tug my shirt.

" Rin...Rinny?" the boy ask in a shaky tone.

" Ye-Yes, I'm Kagamine Rin. Nice to meet you Ted" I smile weekly.

" Rin.. Ted" he smile like an angel. But if he stay with master like me, he would turns into a devil... Is this why you want me to take care of him master?

" Now Rinny, I'll be going now. Be a good sister for me okay? Oh and I've transfer him to your school. You are still in middle high school right? Love you~"

* * *

" Ted, the bath is ready."

" Ah! Yes!" he blush as he run towards me into a bathroom.

" Should I help you wash your back?" I joke.

" Eh? Ahhh! No-No need to!" he turns into red tomato. I chuckle, he's so cute.

" Yo-You smile.."

" Eh?"

" You never smile when we're at the basement..."

" Re-Really? It must be your imagination."

"... Rin-nee-chan, can you wash my back?" he look down and let his bangs cover his face.

" Eh? Really? Sure then" I pat his head and chuckle again. Now I know why master like him so much.

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

****... Today, why am I seeing other guy beside Rin? Urgh... They look like they enjoy talking, and I can see Rin smiling like she never did before. Ouch for my heart, that red headed guy... is he fliting with my Rin? Then, I walk towards them while thinking what should I talk to Rin?

" Hey Rin, what's up?" I smile as handsome as I can.

" ...? Hey?" she talk back in curious.

" Urgh.. Are you free this Sunday? I was thinking of inviting you to watch a movie. Since no one wants to come with me." it's a lie of course.

" Um.. Sorry but I have no free time for anyone Kagamine-san." why is she talking so formally? Yesterday's different...

" eh.. oh, who are you?" I look at the boy with a scary glare. But he doesn't look scared.

" The name's Kagamine Ted, Rin-nee-chan's new brother." he stuck his tough out at me..? No way..

" Oh... new eh? Nice to meet you brat"

" Not nice to meet you,Shooota" wait, what? did he just called me shota?

" Shota? what a nice nickname Ted" she chuckle silently.

" Hey Rin! I could hear you laughing!" I blush. No one has ever call me shota than Lenka.

" Rin-nee-chan, it's getting late. We will be late to for 'that'..." that? what is that that?

" That?" I ask curiously

" You're right Ted. And Kaga-I mean, Shota, if you please excuse me"

" I could still hear your heart laughing..." Rin and that brat stood up and face their back at me.

" Pfft..."

"...Rin...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Shota Len" that hurts me a lot...


	5. Found out who you really are

Chapter 5

**Len's P.O.V**

'Shota Len' This I mean THIS is the only word that keeps on repeating on my mind using Rin's voice… It hurts… Ouch.. why? Why am I such a shota boy ? Fuck my height…. Okay, let's go back to the main thing I am doing now. What you ask, I'm *cough stalking *cough protecting Rin from that red headed boy so called Ted.

Now, hiding behind a pile, looking/stalking as those two walking HANDS IN HANDS? Smiling and chatting together. I put my hand on the pile and crack it. I could feel my head's going to blow in anger… Urgh… Curse you brat bitch that so-called- Ted the idiot…. ( Or Ted's fans, please do not be angry about that so… forgive me with these puppy eyes? :3)

And the reason I'm stalki- protecting them because I' kinda curious about the one that they called 'that'. So, you could say that I was thinking the wrong and dirty way. But I'm not THAT pervert… Then again, I notice that Ted turn back for about some times but I manage to hide of course( since I'm the genius!)

They stop at a kinda big double store house and walk in. I slowly sneak in and hide behind a couch. I'm so like a ninja! Cause they haven't even found out about me! Ohohoho! ( A/N: Please don't ask me why I made poor Len act like this because for me, I think it's cute)

" Hey, I'm here, Meiko" Rin sai- wait, Meiko? Why the hell is she here?

" I smell something fishy here…" Meiko said while sniffing like a dog…

" Really, I'm all tired now. Since I have to study for the next exam…" Rin pout

" Oh! You mean THAT exam! I'm sure you will past! You're the pro killer here!" I could hear Meiko smacking Rin's back hard. And… pro killer? What's that?

" Master is not here right now, she said she have something to do in here so-called-job. She's giving us a break at evening!~ Good! Now, sake~" Meiko sang. Master? Who?

" Rin-nee-chan…." Ted suddenly voice up after a long silent. Then, he whisper something that I can't hear.

I try my best to get closer but I'm scared to move and being found out. Then, footsteps' getting louder and louder. I look up and there stood Rin. Oh no.. luck hates me..

" Len, how long have you been here?" she glare at me.

" Ri-Rin… This is not what you think.." my voice's shaking…

" Rin! I heard… Len..? Oh no.." Meiko appears from the kitchen.

" Len…Please do not blame me"

" Wha-" suddenly, a sharp pain appeared on my neck. Rin hit me.. And everything went black…

Really mum, you're right… _Curiosity kills the cat._.

**Rin's P.O.V**

Len fell on the floor fainted. I'm wrong… He's the same like 'him' and the other adults… Trying to get their revenge... My heart hurts that time… He stalked me.. I trust him to be different… But I'm wrong,.. How stupid am I trusting a guy I just met not long…

I pick Len up in bridal style ( I'm strong, remember this) and went straight to the basement to lock him up. He knows who I am now… But if I tell Master about him… how will she react? She knows him very well right? But I'm sure… master will kill him..

" Rin-nee-chan~ " Ted tug my skirt

" Yes Ted?" I smile as kindly as I can.

" I'm hungry… I want to eat your cook…" he look at me with his teary eyes that no one can refuse.

" O..O..kay.. But please wait for a while. There's some French bread in the kitchen, I'll make a sandwich out of it."

" French sandwich…" I swear I could see his saliva drooling like waterfall and eyes sparkling like stars. And I REALLY saw flowers popping behind him… Am I in a comic series?

I put Len in an empty room with a drawer only and put him on the bed. Before I locking the door up, I look at him again… Mumbling " I'm sorry " feeling sorry.

" Rin-nee-chan~~" Ted cried again. Is he that hungry? I quickly walk up stairs and went straight into the kitchen. Doing sandwich.

" It's delicious~~~" Ted munch happily like a hamster eating the seed …. So cute… And I realize that he has eaten all ten loaf of French breads…. He can be like Gumi and Gumiya who eats almost 100 sticks of carrots a DAY…

Then, the front door open and there, my master's back. Meiko quickly greet her and tell her the whole story. Then, master's sweet smiling face became dull and pale after hearing about Len. My heart could feel fear of what will master do to Len…

She walk down to the basement and Meiko follows her. Because of too worry, I ask Ted to stay on the couch no matter what happens. And quickly rush towards master.

" Ma-Master… I'm sorry to dis-" I try to apologize but she cut it.

" It's okay, Rin. Len's always that dumb. His mother's been telling him curiosity kills the cat.. but he just can't listen can't he.."

" Master… are you mad..?" I mumble

" No, Rin, it's okay. I don't blame you. So relax.." she smile kindly.

We open the room's door that Len's in it. He still lying there on the bed still not awake.. Good. Master sat down beside his bed and smile at the blonde boy.

" Lenny~ You;ve made a big mistake~ How hard your head is? Tehehe~ Please don't end up like your sister that bitch~" master hates Lenka?

" Master.. what should we do?" Meiko voice up sounds worry and scared.

" Don't worry, I have a plan. And this could be fun~ Right Rinny?" she sang and look at me. This is not good is it?

" But if his parents…" I can't finish my words…

" Don't worry. I'll call them that he's staying in my house with my brother"

" Oi~ Mi-Master~ hahaha~" a voice came out.

" Oh! Hey brother. Glad you can help me bring my dinner here." A boy came popping into the room, and hug master. Okay, who is this guy again? I put my hand on his collar and he turn at me and smile like a prince.

" Please get off of my master" I said with a cold and warning voice.

" Wow wow wow princess, please chill up!" he wave his hand and sweat on his cheek.

" Rinny, it's okay. His my brother. This idiot won't hurt me. " my master pat my head and I blush. I really like her panting my head. It feels... warm...

" Oh~ so this is your loyal pet dog! Can I take it for a walk?" he tug master's shirt and make a ugly puppy eyes. Idiotic guy...

" Sure! If you give me all your le-" She stop when a voice cut her.

" ...Mmnnn.." We all turn to see the blonde boy mumble. Slowly, he open his eyes and darted at me.

" Ri-Rin...that's... not a dream..." he say in shock, realizing me only in the room.

" I can't forgive you Len. I'm wrong about you...you are just like the others thrust for revenge.."

" Ri-Ri-Rin! Please ! I can explain! This is not what you think! I-" liar.. Len stop when he realize the other 3 person beside me. There, my master and her so-called brother smile at him.

" Good dream sleeping beauty?" master's brother joke.

" Curiosity kills the cat, Lenny Len~" my master sang in a sweet tune.

"...no.." he slowly move back "... no.. why... who are you really are... "

" You know who are we!"

" No...I can't believe this! You are killers!"

" A pro killers I correct! It's Vocaloid!" Master correct him.

".._.Miku..Mikuo_.. Why?"

.

.

.

.

.

" Curiosity is every humans' weakness Len..." Miku-sama Grin.

* * *

**So? How is it? Well this is the Answer! I hope you like it! **

**To: Clavemien Nigram Rosa**

**Your answer is correct~ haha~**

**To:RinRinSableheh,**

**I like making Ted in a cute character but cool sometimes. Thanks for reading**

**And I hope you all will continue reading this story. Thanks~**

**-Now, ladies and gentlemen, the performance of Jiyoka is now ending... thank you**


	6. Bonus ep: Rin's sorrowful Past

Chapter 6

**Normal P.O.V**

_The house's windows was all closed tightly, furnitures covered with white sheet and dust's everywhere. Spider webs at the corner of the ceiling. In this house, there's no such thing as sunlight, only darkness and dim light from the candle. In this house, you could only fell blood, fear, pain, cold, and darkness.. It's been a year since she was adopted by her new 'parents' with her brother, Rinto._

_" Mum.. dad.. I'm sorry! Please stop!" a blonde hair girl shouted and cried. Her parents , SeeU and Usee, each of them had a whip in their hand._

_The girl that in about 6 years old shivering in a corner. Her aquamarine eyes filled with hatred and pain, her torn white dress filled with her blood and sweat. Her stomach hurts for not eating for 2 days. She glare at her parents with fear_

_" Rinny~ Shut up, you're just a toy for us, now be good and go back to the lab.." the blonde hair women that the girl call her 'mum' grin sweetly._

_" Rin, you should thank us for not killing you like what we did to Rinto. So be-"_

_" I'm sorry! I am sorry! But please! I don't want to go back to the lab!"_

_" But we can't make experiment without you Rinny~"_

_The two of them grab the sobbing girl's arms and pull her into an unknown room. Usee then throw the girl on a metal bed and chain her wrists and legs._

_" No… please… no…" she sob as SeeU gave her a type of medicine._

_Then, her body started to ache and her fair skin became red, her pupils from sea blue to bloody red. Rin's short messy hair starting to grow longer about half meter. She shout in pain, begging for her parents to stop while the two of them check her body starting to change._

_SeeU and Usee, the two married couple who have mental problems. They always make experiments that's out of this world yet dangerous. They killed their step-son who tried to escape with Rin._

_" Arrrghhhhhh! Mum.. please… I'm begg-" then, the little girl fainted. Slowly, her body starting to change back to normal._

_" It works, Usee. But we don't have the antidote…" SeeU cheered_

_" We'll figure it out. But don't you think it's a waste of time to do that? We're not planning to change Rin back right?"_

_"… Agree~"_

_Then, an explosion appeared in the living room. SeeU and Usee quickly took their guns and get into position. The door of their lab then bang into pieces, a little girl with teal hair and eyes step into the lab followed by two figures. A women in her teenage and wearing all red, and a man also in his teenage wearing a white t-shirt with teal pants and tie._

_" Hey~ I figure it out! It's here! How genius am I~" the girl cheered._

_" Aww~ That's my Miku the genius!" the man answer sweetly._

_" Now, Meiko-nee, Mikuo-nii~ I need that blonde over there~" Miku pointed to Rin as Rin slowly awake and stare at Miku._

_" Who the heck are you? Intruders!" Usee shouted in anger_

_" Get out!" SeeU continued_

_" Who cares~ Kill them- wait, how about trying an experiment on them?" Miku grin. " Meiko~ tie them up!"_

_" Wha-what?"_

_Then, the brown hair women rush towards SeeU and kick he gun off. She pulled a rope and quickly tie SeeU's hand, and make her fainted. Then, Usee pointed his gun at Meiko and shot her, but Meiko dodge it. She quickly jump up and landed behind the blonde man. She uses her hand and knock the man down._

_As Meiko tie the couple up, Miku approach Rin and smile warmly. Rin step back as Miku walk forward, the teal girl pulled her hand out._

_" Hi, you're Rin right? I'm Miku! From now on, I'm your master,, you're my dog."_

_"hu-huh…?" Rin shake in fear_

_" I'll give you freedom, in exchange, you serve me…" freedom.. that's the only thing that Rin and her lovely brother wish for. To walk out of this house and step into the sunlight. The last wish of Rinto._

_"… Yes… master.." Rin mumbled._

_" Are you ready Rin?" Miku smile._

_" ye-yes master.."_

_Then, the little blonde hair girl rush into a box. There, lies a jar of her brother's ashes. Hugging tightly the jar, she followed her new master and stare at the front door. Meiko slowly open the door, and the girl could fell cold yet warm wind from the outside, then, her eyes stare at the lovely sunlight. Shining brightly outside, with shaky body, she took the first step out. She miss the warm of the sunlight_

_ For this pitiful girl, this is the step that she won't forget. Her step to the new world, her step to the world that she miss for 1 year, and the step to her freedom again._

_" We are free... Rinto-nee-chan..."_

* * *

_The teal girl has been keeping Rin in good care and teach her about the medicine for a month. Miku keep telling her that if she's ready to use that monster, she could try it on the people that she hates. When Miku said that, the only thing that Rin think was her parents._

_Rin walk into a dark room as Miku closed the metal door behind her. A dim light appeared and there on the wall, Rin's mental parents chained. Their cloth's torn, they became thinner than usual and weaker._

_" Rinny?... Oh my.. how healthy you are now…" her mum smiled at her weak yet sweet._

_" It's been a while huh? I hate you guys, you killed Rinto. You even let me suffer so much for your selfishness. Now, it's your turn, mother." The blonde hair said to her parents made the 'mother' sound colder_

_"…. Oh dear Rinny…"_

_Every time Rin look at her parents' face, her anger rises. As she glare at her parents, Rin's pupils became crimson red. Her short blonde hair starting to grow to her knees , teeth became like vampire's and her nails became long and sharp like a sword._

_" Ah,... That bloody eyes... how beautiful, don't you think Rin?" Usee grin like an insane person. Wait, he is insane._

_" Good to hear. Any last word, parents" Rin smirk as she ready to slice them with her nails._

_" Yes Rin" Usee said. _

_Rin ignore him and slice her 'mum' into two pieces. Blood splashing to the dirty wall, the cold ground and Rin's body. After licking her nails, she turn to Usee. Rising her hand and swing it towards her dad's heart. Usee coul feel a sharp pain and he darted his eyes on Rin. His face became paler, his mouth leave a trail of blood. Then, the insane professor smile to his daughter._

_" My..Rin... How bea-utiful you-are..."_

_" And how beautiful are you, dad. Coloured in crimson red..."_

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**_  
_

The birds chipping softly outside the room, sunshine shine upon my sleepy eyes. I slowly open my eyes and stare at the white colour ceiling. Yawning as I sat up.

" That stupid dream again.. Make me sick..." I mumble to myself.

It's been 10 years, yet I couldn't forget that... I hate it, the crimson colour blood of my own parents, splashing all over my 6 years old body. At that time, I was a sadistic, I though to myself when I was that little girl ' _how beautiful are you, dad. Coloured in crimson red'. _I am such a sadistic... disgusting, it took me 3months to calm me down into normal. That monster mode... how long since the last time I used it..?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" I'm late to school 3hours..."

* * *

**So how was it? The special episode of Rin's past. I'm too bored so I update it early again. Sorry. I'm still thinking what should I do to Len in the next episode...**

**Please Review and give me some advise~ XD**

**- Ladies and gentkement, now the show is ending. Jiyoka out. Thank you...**


	7. Meeting back with 'him'

**Chapter 7**

_" Nii-Nii-chan...I'm scared..." a girl age 4 tug her beloved brother's shirt_

_" Why? Don't worry because you're new here. I'm sure you'll fit in! Now play at the playground for a while, I need to see my teacher, kay?" a boy age 10 smile brightly at his sister._

_Rin silent herself as she see her brother in a leaving form, leaving her at the noisy playground full with orphans. Then, she sat herself in a corner and starting to play with the sand. She's unsocial, scared to this new place. She needs her mom. But the blonde's brother said that their parents will never return, they went somewhere far away. This pitiful girl always try to think hard 'where is the far away place?'. As she spaced out, a pat appeared on her shoulder._

_" You're Rin-chan right? I heard it from the class just now."_

_Rin nodded slowly. As she keep on staring at his beautiful eyes._

_" I'm Yuuma! Nice to meet you!" he grab the poor girl's hand and shake rapidly.____" From now on, you'll be my best friend!" _

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V**

" ...Miku.. Mikuo.. Why?" my childhood friend ask in fear.

Here, lies my beloved friend, my first friend who doesn't care that I'm a sadistic. He was the one that helps me how to get friends and how to keep my secrets that I'm a sadistic. And now, he learned a new secret from me, that I formed a group named Vocaloid. No, wait, let me explain, this is ANOTHER Vocaloid group, not the singing Vocaloid in the school ( let's just call it Vocaloid killers. XD). This group's filled with lost puppies that me and Mikuo picked. And we, all, no parents, because they were all too sadistic than me.

" Curiosity is every humans' weakness, Len.." I grin.

Then, I make a signal to my loyal Rin. She immediately understand and knock out Len again. The blonde boy fell on the soft bed.

" Get ready for the medicine" I ordered.

" Miku, That medicine? You mean the medicine that will make him forgot about this? What a clever girl!"

" I'll go get it, master" Rin went out.

I stork Len's silk hair and grin, feel pity for him to find out what am I organizing now. And I feel guilty for Len, my childhood friend, and my boyfriend, Kaito, who doen't even know this side of me. Guilty, pity, sorrow, confuse, sadness, this is what I feel right now.

I ordered Meiko to place Len back to his own house in the bedroom so that he won't suspect anything. Seriously, I don't want him to know, because it'll be too much for him to handle...

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**

( Time skip to tomorrow)

" Rin-nee-chan, are you free today?" Ted ask while bouncing up and down on my bed.

" ... Yes, except for tonight, why?"

The red headed quickly bounce off the bed and run out of the room. 3 minutes later, he went back with a flyer on his left hand.

" Amusement park?"

He nodded cutely with big sparkling eyes. I stare at the flyer, it's been 13 years since the last time I walk into one of this things. I glare at him back... sighing

" ... Should I really go there?" I groan.

"..." His eyes became teary and gloomy.

"..."

"..."

"..."

".."

"..."

"..* sob.."

" Alright! Fine! Just this time! I'm feeling lazy today.. so.. only for 3 hours kay?"

His eyes went back to the sparkling puppy eyes and hug my waist.

" Yaaaaaaaaaaay~" he sang

" What the hell should I do to this cute boy.." I mumble

" Cute?" he tilt his head which making him more cute.

" NO! NOOOOOOnonnono! Nothing!" Am I blushing?

" Then Rin-nee-chan should get dressed!"

" Fine.."

* * *

Screams and laughter filled the air and my eardrums starting to hurt. Urgh... I want to sleep... I hold Ted's hand tightly so that I won't lost him. We entered and I could feel something seems wrong with this amusement park. Some of them, rather than feeling excitement, I felt some on them, glaring, suspicious. I have a bad feeling about this...

Ted keep on dragging me to ride this and that and now I feel all worn out.. And I realize that we've been playing for more than 3 hours. I need a sleep... As we walk towards the cotton candy shop, my instinct tells me to protect Ted.. Run away from here... And I heard a soft 'click' from a place not far about 4meters from me. My instinct over-took me.

" Ted! Come here!" I shouted as I pulled the boy into my hug. As I pull him, a 'boom' appeared behind me. I close my eyes and hug Ted tightly on my chest. All I could hear is things crumbling into pieces by the boom ,people screaming, shouting and crying. I open my eyes and see that my dear little step brother is alright, fainted in my arms, but just a little scratch and bruises.

And now, gun shots appeared. Urgh.. is there a war between gangster here? And I mean seriously, amusement park? Such a public place! And isn't that just too dramatic? I stood up slowly, my head hurts and my muscle ache. Holding Ted in a bridal-style. Without realizing it, my left hand felt a sharp pain, dropping down Ted's legs. Blood's starting to drip down my hand to the ground. As quickly as possible, I turn around and see a figure holding gun.

That figure has a banner tied on his right arm.. that banner... the enemies of Master. The Megurine.. The next thing I knew is, the Megurine starting to kill every person with blonde hair, are they targeting on the loyal dog to master first?

I have to get out of her before Ted's awake! But I can't, I freeze there. As the smoke from the earlier explosion slowly cleared, I saw a pink headed guy... With such a cold cherry blossom colour eyes. I darted my eyes on him as he do the same. He let his gun down and open his mouth in shock.

" Rin? Is that.. you?" the masculine voice slowly echoed in my ears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Yu..u..chan..?"

* * *

**So.. How was it? Finally, after 12 years separated from Yuuma, Rin met him back. I hope you enjoy this chapter... I got an head ache now so the story will feel a bit confusing. But I'm too bored! So I updated it toooooooo early~ Don't blame me! XD**

**Thank you**


	8. You're now my ex

_" Yuu..chan... Are you sure you want to go..." the blonde hair girl sob as she tug her best friend's cloth._

_" I'm sorry Rin-chan. But I finally got a person who's willing to adopt me!" the pink head smile._

_" But...but... I don't like them... they look.. unfriendly to me.."_

_" Stop talking about them! They're good parents! My new parents! I hate you for talking about my parents like that! Thank god I'm leaving this evening, then I have no need to see your face!" he shouted at the poor girl as he run away._

_" This... evening...? Yu...u..chan.. hates me..?" the girl fell on the ground as tears falling non-stop._

* * *

" Yu..u...chan?"

" Oh my god! It's really you Rin! " my old friend screaming in happiness as he try to run towards me.

Before he could get 7 feet closer, reality snap me. He shot me, he has the Megurine banner. He's no longer my friend, he's an enemies... And a friend that left me with a broken heart... Even though I know that I still love him so much until now...

" Get any closer and I'll blow your head, Yuuma!" I stop him as I pull my skirt up and pulled a gun that's hiding on my thigh. Ignoring the pain on my arm. Pointing it towards him as I feel like dying of doing this..

" Rinny? haha! What's with the gun? Put it down now, I'm your childho-"

" Ex-friend, Yuuma, Ex. I am no longer that fragile girl that you know. Oh ya, sorry, Megurine-san." I said coldly, ignoring my heart to ache.

" ... Don't tell me you're ..."

" ... You left me, Megurine-san. and because of that, my future became like this. I've suffered enough because of emotions. I don't believe in friendship any more. Now open the main gate and let me through before I blow your head."

I could really need some help to get rid of emotions. Emotions will bring nothing but fear, pain..

"... I'm sorry Rinny. I'm afraid I can't. My mission is to kill you and I have to obey my master." he became serious. I need to get Ted out, now! Putting my gun back to it's original position.

" And I'm sorry Megurine-san, I'm doing my job for my master. That's to stay alive and serve her for the rest of my life." Putting Ted aside safely as Yuuma watch my movements. I have to make it quick. Rushing towards him and jump as he try to kick me on the stomach. Push my hand on his head to make it more easier to jump to his back. As soon as I touch the ground, he punch my abdomen hard using his elbow. He really is serious. Rolling on the ground and gain back my concious after a few second and jump on my feet.

Running pass Yuuma towards Ted as I face my gun on him and shot on his shoulder, making him to scream in pain. Now's my chance. Running toward's the nearest fence as I put Ted on my shoulder. Pulling out another type of gun from my thigh and starting to shot the fence.

" Master, master, are you there?" I shouted on my phone.

_" Wow, wow, relax Rin. What happen? Are you running?" she said in a childish tone._

" I'm afraid I am, master. The Megurine has make a move. They tried to kill me, but I have Ted fainted here so I have to run. Sorry to disappoint you, Master."

_"No not at all. There, try to shake them of as you run into a safe place okay?Please keep Ted unharmed." _

" Yes master." I hung up.

Looking back, there's no one chasing me. Is this a trap? Or their reaction's too slow?

* * *

" Rin! Did you manage to shake them of?" Master ask, concern in her voice.

" Yes I did master. Apparently... I found out that.." I stop.

" Is it about your Yuuma?" she smile.

"... Yes. He's in the Megurine family now."

" Oh poor Ri- Rin! Your hand's been shot! Meiko! Grab Haku-chan!" she stare at my arm that's been wrap with a white cloth filled with blood.

" The bullet didn't get too in but unfortunately, it will going to leave a mark on it since it damage most of your tissue." Haku explain ask she examine my arm.

* * *

" Rin-nee-chan..." Ted said sleepily as he rub his eyes.

" Yes?" I found it was rather cute

" Rin-nee-chan.. did I fall asleep in the amusement park?..."

" Apparently, yes" it's a HALF true

" I want to eat French bread... Rin-nee-chan.." he tug my shirt sleepily.

" I'm sorry Ted. I fall down on the way home and I couldn't move my arm. Can you ask Meiko-nee-chan to do it for you?"

"... Yes.." he's blurry when he just wakes up. How adorable.

It's hard to move around when your abdomen and arm're hurt. So master suggest that Meiko will take care of everything for me until I get better. It's surprising that she agree. I was thinking that maybe she wants to drink my sake... Really, she is going to...

Staring outside the window beside my bed as I listening the birds chirping. Suddenly, the door bang open, Meiko.. she's going to kill my door...

" Rinnnnnnn! You didn't tell me you got a boyfriend!" Meiko shouted at me like she wants to chock me." And it's an adorable one!" Who's my boyfriend?

" Rin-nee-chan! That shota's here!"Ted came hugging me crying. I kinda got a clue..

" Meiko, I didn't know you're Rin's babysitter." Len smile and wave at me. Why is he here?

" Hi, Kagamine-san. The teacher told me to pass you some notes and homework after they found out that you got into an accident. "

" Thanks Kagamine-san" seeing Len makes me remember a word...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Shota Len"

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the late update. I'm kinda busy so hope you forgive me.**

**Please review!**

**-Love, Jiyoka**


	9. The start of new romance

" Are you really sure you don't need a rest, Rin-chan?" the teal hair girl tilt her head cutely as she look at her best worker in concern.

" Really, I'm very sure master."

Blonde hair wave both her hand as she sweat drop. It's been a week since that incident happened. It's a shocked when Rin notice that the one that adopted Yuuma was the Megurine family. She's been trying to keep her busy to push away thinking about Yuuma. She took 4 times more of the missions than usual, and now, she's as pale as a ghost, her face now looks like panda eyes and you could even mistaken her as a panda doll. She barely sleep at night, she barely awake on the daylight, she keep on skipping classes but thank god because of Len's note, she manage to keep up a bit.

" Rin..I insist you to take a night off or I'll lock you in your house for a month!" the leek lover shouted at her with a playful tone. She pointed out as she said to her.

" Bu-But master…." Rin try to reject her offer.

" If you keep on taking missions , you'll end up taking our mission as well" Meiko joke as the other nodded to agree with her.

Rin just silent herself as her inner self agree with Meiko too. She maybe will stole their job too. Slowly walk out of the basement with her school bag. All in her mind is to sleep or loitering on her soft and fluffy bed with oranges as snack. Or she could watch the comedy movie that she rented 3 days ago.

As she walk out of the house, she felt a buzz in her pocket, a message. Pulling her orange colour hp out of her pocket and checked the mail.

7.39 p.m

From: Shota Len

To: Rinny

Hey, wanna watch a movie?

She raise one bow as she thought why the hell that shota ask her to watch movie out of blue. Ignoring the blonde boy's mail and put her hp back to her pocket and walk into a grocery stall to buy some dinner.

' Should I buy onigiri or sushi or…' her thought was interrupted by the rang of her phone. Her favourite song, 'Stargazer', began to play. Seriously, if you put your favourite song as a ringtone, you sometimes ended up not picking up the phone but hearing the song till it's ended. Get it?

" Yes?" Rin make a sigh as she finish her line

" Rin! Why the heck you didn't reply my mail? It annoyed me.." a boy's voice as he purr.

" Len, don't purr in my ear, or I swear I'll make myself deaf." She make it in a deadly tone.

" Yeah Yeah whatever." Len purr again but laugh after finishing his line

After he came visiting her when she hurt her arm, they chit chat a bit and eventually became friends. Len keeps talking to her even though most of the time she ignore him, but her ears are still listening. Rin should really realize her feeling before Len's being owned, doesn't she? Thumbs up for the people who think like that! But since she's so damn stubborn, it's going to take awhile. Meiko keep on asking how long have Len and her dated each other but every time's the same answer, " We are NOT dating!"

" Hello? Hello? Heeeelllllooooo?" Len snap Rin's thought as he shouted on the phone.

" Are you trying to make me deaf" he could feel the chill even though she's not beside me.

" Are you even listening, Rin?"

" No" she said straight forward.

" Urgh! Let me repeat again in short. Meiko told me that you rented a comedy movie, and I was thinking of saving my money from renting that movie so.." he make the 'so' longer.

Rin sigh heavily ' when the hell did Meiko stalked me?' she gave a black aura as she imagine the image of Meiko stalking behind her.

" No way, I prefer to watch alone."

" I'll bring popcorn and coke" he put in a cute voice

" Shota, eat it yourself, popcorn makes me fat easily"

" It's not an ordinary popcorn, it's the cheese flavor from the famous xxxx store" Rin silent herself as she gulp visibly. No one she mean NO ONE will manage to reject the delicious popcorn from that store. There was a one minute pause before Rin spoke

" Be there in ten minutes, or I'll start without you" she hang up before Len manage to answer.

Stop as she darted her eyes on the blonde hair in front of her house. How the hell fast did he gets here.

" Did I tell you that my house is 5 blocks away from your house?" he put his empty hand on his neck as he smile to the girl.

Ignoring him and pull out the key and unlock the front door and leaving it open behind her, she switch the lights as she toss her schoolbag aside and walk towards upstair.

" Help yourself, the disk is in that drawer. I'm doing something upstairs, so give me 10 minutes." Rin walk as she pointed towards the drawer near the television.

Taking her clothes and towel into the bathroom, she tied her bangs up.

* * *

The blonde just sit on the orange sofa while waiting for his first love. Wondering what is she doing upstairs? Is she taking a bath? He doze off and imagining perverts thinking, about Rin in...

" Kagamine Len, your nose's bleeding and your face's red." a voice cut his thought.

" Hu-huh?" quickly put his hand on his nose and felt some liquid. " Urgh, curse myself" he mumble under his breath.

" Don't be a pervert in my house, or get out of here" the blonde said in a low tone as she wipe her hair with a white towel.

" I-I'm not! I'm just feeling hot in here! Don't you have an air-conditioner?" he blush and his voice's shaking.

Rin just raise a bow and she laugh a little. Pointing towards every air-conditioner in the living room.

" There's two here, and it's 16 degree. Are you having a fever or something, shota?" she laugh outly as the blonde throw her back at the sofa, beside Len.

Len just stare at her laughing, enjoying the beautiful scene of this goddess. It's once in the blue moon to look at this angel laugh or smile innocently, even the world would stop and look at her if she smile more. Without thinking, he learn closer and look into her aquamarine eyes. Rin notice the surrounding and stare back at Len. 'If I look closer, he's cute.' she thought and blush.' I take it back! No way! No way!'. A small touch on Rin's lip and she snap out of her little thought. He kiss her, he KISS her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' F.M.L.' she thought.

* * *

**So... *take a deep breath. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **

**And to be honest.. I think that my story's being more boring as it goes... *sob. **

**So please gave your opinion .**

**- Jiyoka out**


	10. The tragedy between us

**E..Eto... I'm very sorry that this chapter's late... / Please forgive me! I hope no one's mad... TT^TT Well I hope you enjoy this ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_The boy stared outside the car's window. Regret for what he did to his first love. But because he's too angry... 'Why? Why didn't Rin be happy for me? I got myself parents.. she should be happy.' tears rolling down and he wiped them away. The pink hared girl stared at him then pat his head softly. _

_"Don't worry, I ill train you, you will serve me. Because you belongs to me since you were born." the boy then smiled to his new master that his foster parents served for. _

_"Yes, my oujou-sama"_

* * *

We kissed…. His soft warm lips touched mine. Then, I felt his tongue licking my bottom lips, sending me a signal to open my mouth. I did as he wants, and he slowly slide his tongue in. Ah, how wonderful this feel. I closed my eyes and enjoy this wonderful feeling that's been so long since I felt it. Love. Yes, maybe this is love. We kissed for who knows how long and break away, gasping for air. I was about to get out of the comfortable spot but pulled back by Len. He kissed me for the second time. I don't want this to end. Maybe he's really different, I can feel it. The kiss was amazing, but this time, it's not a perfect as it goes like the first one, it was interrupted with a loud crash from the window behind the couch. Someone trespassed my territory…

" W-What was that?" he said as he tries to stand up and look at the situation.

'This is bad' I thought to myself 'Was that the Megurines?!' Without thinking twice, I knocked Len out from his conscious and pulled my guns out from my thighs. I jumped over the couch and was ready to shoot. As gravity pulled me back on the ground with me feet, I focused my vision on the broken window. No one's there. Only the wind blew the curtains up and down. 'That's weird…' then I heard something above me. 'From the top?!'. Quickly raised my head up and saw a figure's holding on to the ceiling with some sort of machine that stick his feet on the ceiling without falling. 'This is bad' I aimed my gun on my left hand and started to shoot the figure. Thankfully the gun was fixed with soundproof so the neighbors won't hear anything. But the shots keeps on misses when the shadow moved around. 'Shit! I'd never missed this much! Who the fuck is that guy?!' I cursed in my mind when I realized that he's parting his feet from the ceiling and was falling towards me. As he came closer I saw pink.

"Yuuma…?" I mumbled under my breath and snapped out of my thoughts. I threw my body aside and rolled over on the floor to maintain my balance, eyes still locked on the shadow and observe it's every moves. The figure flipped over and landed on its feet. I stared at him but doesn't look up to his face. Too afraid of who will that be. And now the enemy's three feet away from me. Then I realized something. 'That guy haven't attack me yet…' He suddenly swing his hand with a katana on his right hand towards me but I managed to back away before that thing touch me. 'I thought too early' I sighed without noticing it.

"Where's your master?" a familiar deep voice of a man echoed in my ears. I darted my eyes on the figure's face and there he is the suspect that I think it would.

"Yuuma…." I said again for the second times. That face, that well built body, the colour of pink cotton candy, that beautiful pink eyes that will stare right through your soul. Yuuma, my first love. I wanted to hug him from being alive from the shot I gave him, I wanted to cry in his arms that I missed and wanted him all these years. But I knew reality won't let that happen. Sigh again and stood up as I laughed like a mad women who just lost her beloved son. Yuuma just stood there staring at me.

" You found me, stalker" I joked coldly. His eyes twitched and pointed the katana on me.

"Rin, I do not wish to fight or harm you. Please just tell me where is your master." He said. Then a sudden wave of feeling hit me. He's making the same look as before he left me back in the orphanage. That sad looking face that I hated the most. " Rin.. Let's end this… please" 'End? End what?' I thought in my head silently as I raised my one of my eyebrow.

"Huh?" I smirked put my arm on my waist and aimed my gun on him. "Why should I be stupid enough to tell you my master's location?" I laughed softly. He just silent himself and continued to stare at me with those eyes.

" Because I wanted to be with you…" he whispered. My eyes widen and my mouth made a 'o' shape. " I'd asked my master…. She agreed to take you in if you tell us the location of your master…" 'wait..what? He asked them to take me in? why? I am his enemy and ex-friend but he still..why?' I shook my head before I got carry away from reality and smirked again, clearing my thoughts and mind. 'Oh, I got a clue from him, he said 'she', so that's mean the boss is a women. You are too careless, my love….'

"I'm so happy that you think of me Yuu-chan…" I smiled and saw his face brighten up, ready to draw back his sword away from me. "….but…" my face became serious and glares at him, ready to shot him even though it will hurts my heart, then he froze back "I'm afraid that I can't trust you anymore" I pulled the trigger but he's faster and he rushed towards me, ready to strike. I shoot him a couple of times near his feet but he ignored it. Leaving me no choice, I shot his knee. His move slowed down but he was not going to stop. I could just shoot him on the heart but I couldn't.. I can't do it.. I don't want to shoot him again... I just stood there not moving or trying to avoid the attack. Then Yuuma realized that I was going to take the attack and tried to stop. But it was too late, he can't control his on move. I shut my eyes and my heart was ready to take the pain until I heard the katana sliced something. Someone's hugging me, and I could feel thick liquid splashed on my face. This is not my blood... I then opened my eyes and saw blonde. Len. He's awake and is now hugging me.. with a deep cut from his neck to his upper part of his butt.

" Argh!" he shouted in pain. My eyes widen and so does Yuuma. Len fell to his knees. I grabbed his arms and knelt down in front of him. He's sweating and was trying to hold back the pain.

" L-Len..." I gasped. My hand stroked his cheek softly. "L...Len.." My hand and voice's shaking. I don't know what to do. Seeing Len in red's making my mind blank. I never thought I could feel fear again...

"R-Rin..." he smiled as a trail of blood came out of his mouth "I...lo-ve...you.." he coughed heavily and fell his head on my shoulder, his arms are no longer holding me. A drop of tear drops down from my cheek. Then my instinct shook me again. I grabbed my phone in my pocket and started to dial master's number. Then I looked around, Yuuma's gone...

"Moshi moshi~ Miku's here~" master said in a singsong tone.

"M-Master! Please! help!" this is the only words that pop out in my head

"Rinny? Calm down, what happened?!"

"Len..he..Len..Len's dying!"

* * *

**Someone's P.O.V **

I sat on the roof as the breeze blew my hair softly. I stared up to the night sky decorated with sparkling stars. I thought back to the scene... The scene of my love in another man's arms. That hurts, it hurts my heart a lot. I can't stand it. She's mine... She's always mine. Mine. And no one can have her... I reached out my hand to the sky and smiled as I cried.

"Rin..." I mumbled my love's name. "Rin..." I said again. "I think you have became my drug.. I can't even think straight without you..." I chuckled to myself as he gripped his hand and placed it on his chest. " After all these years... We are still friends..right?" I sighed and closed my eyes. "Rin..., you must have suffered a lot in your childhood... "

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**

I waited outside the emergency room and walked back and forward. Master and her stupid brother sat on the chair, eyes down. Not long after I sipped down the lemon tea that master gave me, Meiko came running towards me.

"RIN!" the older one shouted as she came running and stopped beside me. " How..Len..." she panted, gasping for air after running all the way back to the house's basement.

" Yuuma did this... he's still inside" Mikuo explained. Meiko fell to the ground and sobbed. I smiled and pet her head.

"It would be alright... he'll be safe.." because he haven't get my answer for his confession yet. I'm sure he will. I'm sure, because I have hope in me. Len...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" You better be alright, Len. Or I'll hunt you down even if you became a soul..."

* * *

**Eheheehe... so.. how was it? I'll try my best to write the next chapter. I'm sorry if I made a few mistakes..**


End file.
